


Winter

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Winter means something special to Ohno.





	

"When should you bring out the duvet for winter?" Sho had once asked.

Ohno would like to know too.

Like for example, when should he retrieve his winter jackets from their storage in the top of his shelf, and start putting on boots instead of his summer sandals? Granted that the footwear change should probably occur before he put on his winter clothes...

Winter.

It's not exactly a season that Ohno likes. He's not particularly fond of the cold. Then again, extreme hot temperatures like that of the metal foundry when he does his Shiyagare segments? That's downright scary. Thankfully summers don't go up to that hot. The Earth has yet to collide into the sun. Or something.

Still... Winter. For Ohno it means that his birthday is here. Then Aiba's. Of course, it's winter time during the New Year. But it also signals the end of Arashi concerts too. A bittersweet time for Ohno really, because as much as he enjoys concerts, he enjoys his off days too - painting, art work, fishing... There was so much that he would like to do more of. He wished he had all the time in the world.

Then again, time is precious simply because it's limited. If Ohno had a whole month, or even a whole year off... He'll probably just get lazy and end up not doing a thing... So perhaps he has Arashi to thank for letting him have such productive off-days...

A small smile spread out on Ohno's face as his phone rang - his manager is here to pick him up. Ohno heads out the door as he looked forward to seeing his bandmates for their VSA recording. He wonders who amongst them would be the first to ditch their winter clothes.


End file.
